


Перелом

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Воспоминания Джека и немного надежды





	

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое подобие d/s отношений. Все герои совершеннолетние.

**Название:** Перелом  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 3075 слов  
**Пейринг:** Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лейсил  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** романс, драма, hurt/comfort  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Предупреждения:** Некоторое подобие d/s отношений. Все герои совершеннолетние.  
**Краткое содержание:** воспоминания Джека и немного надежды  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Перелом"

Джек срывается на третьи сутки.  
«Он был хорошим человеком», – звенят в ушах слова преподобного Самуэльса.  
Был.  
Джек срывается, когда понимает, что тянется к телефону: позвонить Джозефу и рассказать, как ему больно и тошно, как Джек сам себя презирает, винит за смерть любимого человека. Джек тянется к телефону и отдергивает руку: единственный друг, который бы выслушал, в словах, да даже в молчании которого можно было б найти утешение – вот незадача, вот сука-судьба – тоже умер. От осознания: никто больше не ответит, не подставит плечо, – все тело скручивает в звериной тоске.  
Только с Джозефом у Джека получалось дружить в течение всех последних лет.  
Получалось.  
Джек срывается и идет в один из тех ночных клубов, которые по Божьему закону не имеют права на существование. Бог есть любовь, но не похоть.  
В подобных заведениях Джек еще не был.  
Он хочет согрешить. Чтобы то, что снаружи, соответствовало тому, что внутри. А внутри очень, очень больно.  
Джек оставляет телохранителя у входа и спускается на нижний этаж. Он идет мимо комнат, прикрытых лишь легкими занавесками, и слышит стоны, крики, звуки ударов, шлепков. Он заглядывает в одну из таких: там двое трахают третьего. Джек представляет себя на его месте: с членом во рту и членом в заднице. Он проходит дальше.  
– Присоединишься? – заинтересованный, голодный взгляд скользит по его шее, ниже, задерживается в паху, спускается под ноги.  
Джек не отвечает. Он обходит зал по кругу, садится на пока никем на занятую софу в углу и прикрывает глаза, скрестив руки на груди: сигнал «не подходить».  
Джек вспоминает.

Они познакомились в Военной академии, Джозеф учился на связиста и был младше Джека на год. У них проходили совместные занятия на тренировочных полигонах. Джек в первое время не обращал внимания на неприметного соседа, хотя тот часто норовил отвечать на вопросы инструкторов, опережая самого Джека.  
Джек заинтересовался им, когда увидел, как тот выбил десять из десяти мишеней за рекордно короткий срок. Джозеф тогда застенчиво улыбнулся и мягко поправил Джеку его стойку, чтобы стало проще целиться. Джозеф, как выяснилось впоследствии, вообще привык все делать мягко.

Конечно, Джозеф знал, кто такой Джек. Все знали. Вот только он принадлежал к тем немногим, в чьих голосах не сквозила напряженность при общении с принцем.

– У меня не твои палаты, – сказал он однажды, – но вполне приличная квартира. Снимаю тут недалеко. Хочешь зайти?  
Джек хотел.

Джозеф стал первым, кому Джек открылся, рассказал, как, едва достигнув совершеннолетия, получил возможность посещать закрытые клубы, где за определенную плату никто не вспомнит ничьих имен, где можно снять на ночь затемненную комнату и попросить надеть маску. Где можно побыть самим собой.  
Джозеф слушал с таким пониманием, что у Джека защипало в глазах. От прохладного, порывистого ветра, разумеется: они стояли у Джозефа на балконе.  
– Тебе там нравится? – единственное, что спросил тот.  
– Осуждаешь? – мгновенно вскинулся Джек. Какая-то его часть жаждала осуждения, чтобы было на ком отыграться, чтобы было кому высказать все свои бесчисленные, снедающие по ночам монологи.  
– Нет, конечно. Не мне тебя осуждать.  
– А, думаешь, Бог против, думаешь, я больной, противо...  
– Я думаю, что мы родились такими, какими Бог нас замыслил, – прервал его Джозеф. Он потянулся к бутылке вина, которую они прихватили с кухни. – Я думаю, что твое желание любить другого человека не делает тебя больным.  
Гневный порыв Джека схлынул. Он облокотился о широкий подоконник и хмыкнул:  
– Кто сказал про любовь?  
– Я.  
Джек отвернулся, потер руками щеки, поежился. Джозеф протянул ему бокал, и они выпили.

Джозеф первым подметил, облек в слова причину, по которой Джек все эти годы учебы выглядел истощенным. В том бурлила неуемная жажда доказать, что он лучше других, везде, во всем, и при этом выглядеть для остальных не ведающим горестей принцем, у которого всегда все схвачено, который ночами может торчать в клубах, очаровать любую девушку, а наутро с легкостью сдать на отлично любой экзамен. Да, у Джека это все получалось. А Джозеф был единственным, у кого получилось терпеливо, участливо его поддерживать.  
– Ты вообще когда-нибудь повышал голос? – спрашивал у него Джек после бурных споров.  
– Зачем? – улыбался Джозеф.

Ему одному Джек смог рассказать про Сайласа.  
– Он ни разу меня не ударил, но, честное слово, лучше бы бил. Я бы смог тогда сопротивляться, попытался бы остановить. Но он только говорит, не замолкает, и я не могу возразить, не могу подобрать слова. Он вроде бы и прав, но после наших разговоров мне не хочется выходить из спальни. Словно все узнают, какой я на самом деле. А мать... она всегда на его стороне.  
– Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, – говорил Джозеф. – Давай махнем на выходных к моим родителям. Они живут за городом, я там все детство провел. Тебе понравится.

Джеку и в самом деле там понравилось. Они еще не раз туда приезжали. Бескрайние зеленые поля, чистый воздух и крохотное озерцо, в котором здорово было купаться в конце весны и все лето. Отец Джозефа был фермером, а мать – учителем, и от того, с какой любовью и заботой они относились к сыну, у Джека щемило в груди: то ли зависть, то ли радость новорожденного знания, что так бывает, что подобную склонность, которую Джек разглядел и в Джозефе, родители могут встретить пониманием и поддержкой.  
Джек будто вновь нырнул в детство. Они все выходные дурачились, плавали, бродили по фруктовому саду, валялись на прогретом солнцем берегу.  
– Не хочу уезжать, – сказал он, когда пришла пора собираться в дорогу.  
– Отцу нужен помощник, – предложил Джозеф. – А если серьезно, тебе здесь рады. Мама говорит, что ты ей понравился.  
– Что-то вроде благословения? – пошутил Джек.  
– Что-то вроде.  
– Все равно. Не хочу обратно.  
У Джека даже заглохла машина на полпути в Шайло, пришлось Джозефу звонить отцу и просить помочь: никому во дворце Джек довериться не мог.

Когда началась война, Джек попросил Сайласа отправить его на границу с Гефом. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на положительный ответ, но не попытаться не мог. Слова Сайласа били хлесткой плетью по гордости, самолюбию – по всему естеству – Джека. От них невозможно было скрыться, их невозможно было забыть.  
– Представляешь, он не отпустил меня! – заявил Джек с порога. Он приехал к Джозефу задыхаясь от злости.  
– Тебе еще полгода в Академии учиться, мы уже обсуждали, – возразил тот. – Зайдешь?  
Джек прикрыл за собой дверь, но дальше не пошел.  
– Что, ты на его стороне?  
– Я ни на чьей стороне, Джек. Просто, чтобы командовать людьми, тебе нужен опыт. А его как раз ты и получишь за эти полгода практики.  
– А, считаешь, что я не справлюсь? Говоришь, как Сайлас.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не в восторге от короля, но с дельными мыслями приходится соглашаться.  
– Не понимаю, зачем я к тебе приехал. Выслушивать, что я ни на что не способен, я могу и во дворце.  
– Твоя беда не в этом.  
– Вот как, – Джек вздрогнул и подошел к Джозефу, скривил губы. – Все-таки считаешь, что я не в порядке. Что ж раньше молчал?  
– Тебе стоит научиться справляться с собой, тогда и с другими будет легче.  
Ты не сможешь, ты не справишься, ты слаб, ты жалок – откликнулись в голове слова Сайласа, и Джек замахнулся. Джозеф перехватил его кулак, второй рукой сжал плечо и рывком заставил Джека опуститься на колени. Тот попытался вывернуться, но Джозеф держал крепко.  
– Ты принц, – сказал он, – но это не дает тебе права поднимать на меня руку.  
– Пусти, – снова дернулся Джек.  
Джозеф присел рядом с ним, продолжая придерживать руку за его спиной.  
– Я отпущу, но ты так делать больше не будешь. Договорились?  
Джек вскинул голову и посмотрел Джозефу в глаза. Взгляд у того был твердым, но в то же время... заботливым, что ли. Джозеф сжал посильнее запястье, ожидая ответа, не больно, но весьма чувствительно. Джека еще никто не ставил на колени, он завороженно моргнул, от кончиков пальцев и до самого паха словно прошла горячая волна.  
– Блядь, – сказал Джек и чуть раздвинул бедра.  
– Посчитаю за согласие? – чуть улыбнулся Джозеф.  
– Согласие, – Джек покатал на языке слово, а потом задумчиво добавил: – У меня встал.  
Джозеф отпустил его руку, но свою с его спины не убрал.  
– Я могу помочь, – сказал он.  
– Да, – ответил Джек. – Да, думаю, что можешь.  
Они поднялись с пола и переместились на диван.  
– Как-то неловко, – сказал Джек. – Мы дружим больше года.  
– Мы и не перестанем, – уверил его Джозеф.  
Все равно было неловко. Он словно вновь стал тем подростком, который вот-вот займется первым неуклюжим сексом.  
– Просто полежи спокойно, – сказал ему Джозеф. Он стянул с Джека штаны, белье и обхватил теплой ладонью его член. И неловкость прошла.  
– Ты тоже, – попросил Джек, толкаясь в руку. – Иди ко мне.  
Джозеф разделся, и они потянулись друг к другу, заново изучая тела, которые видели обнаженными уже много раз.  
– Я думал об этом, – признался Джозеф, быстро двигая рукой. – Просто...  
– Да, я тоже, – простонал в поцелуй Джек.  
Кончили они быстро, запачкав животы и обивку дивана.  
– В следующий раз пойдем на кровать, – сказал Джозеф, оттирая пятно. Джек, бессильно привалившийся к спинке, согласно кивнул.

 

Когда наступила неделя для подготовки к теоретическим экзаменам, Джек почти что переехал в квартиру Джозефа. Сайлас, занятый очередными военными планами, не сразу заметил его частые отлучки.  
– Приставил ко мне двух охранников, вдобавок к Стюарту, – раздраженно объяснил свое суетливое появление Джек. – Я оставил их ждать в клубе, а сам ушел через черный ход. Клаудия не задавала лишних вопросов.  
– А это что? – спросил Джозеф, заметив за его плечами рюкзак.  
– Учебники. Останусь подольше. Не хочу к себе.

Заниматься Джек закончил, когда перевалило за полночь. Они пошли в спальню, Джозеф расстелил постель, и Джек разделся, лег на нее, поднял руки за голову, нащупал металлическое изголовье, сжал одну из перекладин, посмотрел на Джозефа, прикусил губу. Спросил, раздвинув в коленях ноги:  
– Нравится?  
Джозеф посмотрел на него так, что Джек сглотнул и напряг мышцы, то ли в предвкушении, то ли в попытке прикрыться.  
– Хочешь, привяжу? – спросил Джозеф.  
Джек представил себя связанным, и мурашки пробежались от шеи вниз по всему позвоночнику.  
– Я... да, пожалуй. Можно попробовать.  
Джозеф отошел к шкафу, порылся в нем, достал наручники.  
– Ого, чего я еще не знаю? – спросил Джек.  
– Только это. – Джозеф перекинул наручники через перекладину и защелкнул их на запястьях Джека. Тот на пробу пошевелил руками – держались крепко. От понимания, что не может себя потрогать, Джек ощутил прилив крови к члену.  
– Ты же знаешь, что в любой момент мы можем прекратить? – полувопросительно произнес Джозеф.  
– Да... да, конечно.  
Джозеф стянул с себя одежду, лег сверху, укрыл собой плотно, надежно, поцеловал в плечо, спустился ниже, обхватил головку губами. От мягких, нежных, жутко возбуждающих прикосновений уносило далеко-далеко, Джек дергался, пытаясь глубже трахать Джозефа в рот, наручники натирали кожу, но трение перестало ощущаться вовсе, когда Джозеф расслабил горло. Оргазм подступал, грозя выкрутить все мышцы. Джек протестующе застонал, когда Джозеф отстранился.  
– Сейчас, подожди, – сказал тот, подложил ему под поясницу подушку и погладил по бедрам, развел их в стороны. Джек прикрыл глаза. И распахнул их, почувствовав, как Джозеф скользнул языком ниже яиц и толкнулся внутрь.  
– Господи блядский боже, – выдохнул Джек.  
– Кляп? – предложил Джозеф и заменил язык пальцами.  
– Иди ты. Хотя... когда-нибудь... мм, глубже.

Когда Джозеф медленно ввел в него член, Джек серьезно задумался о кляпе. Он заглушил бы его крики, которые – так бывает, надо же, черт – не получалось сдерживать.  
– Ты невозможный, ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя, – прошептал ему в ухо Джозеф, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее. – Постоянно.  
Джеку показалось, что он вот-вот растворится в этих движениях, стечет с кровати на пол. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного с другими.  
Было хорошо, так хорошо...  
...вот только...  
Наручники холодили разгоряченную кожу.  
... только в груди зарождалось беспокойство, легкое, почти незаметное. Джек сначала не смог осознать природу его появления.  
– Красный, – сказал он, когда Джозеф положил руку ему на горло. Тот остановился, вытащил член и потянулся к ключу на прикроватном столике.  
– Больно? Что не так?  
Джек покачал головой, когда Джозеф полез открывать замок.  
– Нет, не надо. Все так. Просто... глупо, наверное... я хотел убедиться. Я не привык, я...  
– Тшш, все в порядке, – Джозеф лег рядом, погладил по щеке, поцеловал в губы, нежно, не проталкивая язык внутрь.  
– Не против продолжить? – спросил Джек, когда они закончили целоваться.  
– Ну, – Джозеф красноречиво показал на свой твердый член, и Джек облегченно рассмеялся.  
В следующий раз, когда Джозеф дотронулся до его горла, Джек потянулся вперед, безмолвно запросив – сильнее, давай же, мне хорошо, вот так.  
Впервые в жизни после оргазма он не смог унять дрожь, Джозефу пришлось придержать его, чтобы расстегнуть наручники.

– Ты стал спокойнее, – заметила однажды Мишель, когда они вместе завтракали. – Что-то произошло?  
– Может быть, дорогая, – ответил ей Джек.  
– Я за тебя рада.

Кляп они все-таки купили: в достаточно скромном арсенале Джозефа его не нашлось.

– Ты блестяще окончил Академию, – спустя полгода сообщил Сайлас. – Я горжусь тобой. Помню, ты хотел получить звание капитана и свой отряд?

Новенькая капитанская форма Джеку очень шла. 

Джозеф часами ему об этом рассказывал. Раскладывал на кровати прямо в форме, пристегивал руки к изголовью, снимал ремень, приспускал брюки с бельем, садился на ноги и долго-долго ласкал член губами и пальцами. Едва Джек приближался к самой грани, как тот отстранялся, гладил кожу вокруг, через ткань. Пытка, казалось, длилась бесконечно, а потом Джозеф заставлял его кончать – не по одному разу, последний – медленно вводя пальцы внутрь, отчего тело тряслось в сухом оргазме.

На войне Джеку редко выдавалась спокойная минута, но каждый раз он сильно, отчаянно скучал.

В тех немногих отлучках, когда нужно было возвращаться в столицу, он выкраивал время на встречи. То были самые счастливые вечера.  
– Пойдешь со мной на свидание? – спросил после их выматывающего марафона Джозеф. – В следующий раз, когда приедешь. А то у нас ни одного не было.  
– Только чтобы нас никто не видел. – Джек прикусил губу. Он не любил затрагивать эту тему.  
– Я знаю один клуб. Называется «Крылья бабочки», он недавно открылся. Спокойное место, я туда часто хожу по выходным. Можно заказать столик в углу, где совсем темно, нас никто не заметит.  
– Договорились, – согласился Джек.

Вот только потом он попал в плен, и Дэвид, раздражающий, благородный, сиятельный Дэвид, его спас.  
– Ненавижу его, – заявил Джек, когда смог урвать несколько часов, чтобы приехать к Джозефу. – Только и слышно, что о нем да о его невероятном подвиге.  
Джозеф промолчал. И в его молчании Джек слышал осуждение.  
В тот вечер он впервые попросил Джозефа использовать стек.  
– Мне нужно, – сказал он, и тот согласился.  
От хлестких ударов растворялась злость на собственную беспомощность, слабость, растворялась зависть к Дэвиду, подступала блаженная, долгожданная дымка наслаждения. Джек вскрикивал, терся пульсирующим членом о простыни, вскидывая бедра навстречу ударам.  
Когда он кончил, тело запросило о новой порции.  
– Пожалуйста, еще, – промычал Джек в подушку.  
– Достаточно, – ответил Джозеф. – Я вижу, хватит.  
– Хочу еще. – Джек продолжал самозабвенно двигаться, член снова начал твердеть.  
– Полежи, я сейчас, – сказал Джозеф и встал с постели, а через минуту на ягодицы легла прохладная ткань. – Вот так. Попробуй перевернуться.  
Джек попробовал: кожу щипало, но вполне терпимо. А когда Джозеф наклонился и взял его член в рот, то Джек перестал чувствовать все, кроме влажной теплой глубины.  
Они провалялись в кровати до поздней ночи, Джек пропустил несколько звонков от Томасины и Мишель. Брать трубку, говорить сил не было. Джозеф принес ему домашний вишневый пирог и прохладный травяной чай. Присел рядом, помолчал, потом сказал:  
– Знаешь, секс не панацея.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Джек, доедая последние крошки. – Но так мне становится легче. Как на войне. Не знаю... я кажусь себе... не смейся... каким-то правильным, хорошим, достойным.  
– Эй, я и не думал смеяться, – нахмурился Джозеф. – Я тебя понимаю. Просто... иногда, когда кости срастаются неправильно, ну или кто-то мешает им срастись правильно, их снова ломают. По-другому не получается.  
– Ну, о членовредительстве я тебя не попрошу, будь спокоен. – Джек обратил его слова в шутку, сделал вид, что не понял их смысла.

После плена все медленно, но верно пошло наперекосяк.

У Джека сводило зубы, когда он смотрел на Дэвида. Когда тот пришел во дворец и с детским, наивным восторгом принялся нахваливать его красоту, Джеку захотелось встряхнуть его и рассказать, что на самом деле здесь происходит. Рассказать про Сайласа. Про себя. Вместо этого он продолжал улыбаться.  
Когда Сайлас одобрительно похлопал Дэвида по плечу, Джек кое-что понял. Он всмотрелся в Дэвида и увидел в нем свое отражение, точнее – наоборот – он сам был темным, мутным отражением, ударь побольнее – рассыплется.  
Корона из бабочек отлично бы смотрелась на светловолосой голове.

Когда Сайлас сказал, что такому сыну он не сможет оставить трон, Джек напился. Он выхлестал полбутылки виски и провалился в тяжелый, мутный сон. А на следующий день пошел к Джозефу. Говорил, что у наследника престола должны быть честь и достоинство, говорил, что всю жизнь мечтал стать королем, что пожертвует всем ради короны. Говорил, что хочет стать нормальным. Говорил захлебываясь, почти крича, ожидая, что его вот-вот скрутят, перетряхнут, расставят все внутри по своим местам.  
– Ты сам-то веришь в свои слова? – только и спросил Джозеф. Он не делал ни малейшей попытки приблизиться.  
Джек молча захлопнул за собой дверь.

Дни, полные интриг, текли во дворце медленно, засасывали в себя, как гниющее болото. Джек пытался воззвать к гордости, когда отец похвалил его, но не получилось. Томительное беспокойство сжирало все хорошее, что с ним происходило. Мишель заметила перемены, но Джеку претила сама мысль, что он может открыться ей в еще худшем свете.

В ночь, когда отключили электричество, Джек не выдержал, от накатившего одиночества хотелось выть. Хотелось почувствовать на коже единственные руки, которым он мог себя доверить. Хотелось изгнать тревожный, болезненный ком из груди.  
Джозеф без вопросов переплел их пальцы и потянул к себе в квартиру. Джек хотел сказать ему что-нибудь, спросить, но не смог выдавить ни звука.

Позже, изнеможенный, он лежал на кровати, а Джозеф растирал ему приятно ноющие запястья. Включившийся свет был подобен разорвавшейся гранате.  
– Знаешь, если бы дело было во мне... – тихо сказал Джозеф. – Или если бы ты от всего этого стал счастливее...  
– Ты о чем? – не понял Джек.  
– Я люблю тебя, – ответил Джозеф. – Береги себя.

Больше Джек его вживую не видел.

Стоны сливаются в один сплошной гул. У Джека начинает кружиться голова, хотя кондиционеры в клубе работают на полную мощность. Он поднимается на ноги и идет к выходу. Его начинает трясти от осознания, что никакая боль, которую он может тут получить, не изгонит ту, что внутри.  
– Я знаю, что тебе нужно, – говорят ему в спину, и чужая рука трогает за предплечье. Он сдерживает себя, чтобы не провести захват, не швырнуть говорившего на пол.  
Он выходит на улицу и просит водителя прокатить его по ночному Шайло. Во дворец он возвращается на рассвете.  
Спит два часа, а потом идет к Катрине и предлагает ей сделку. Женитьба за честь сестры – не такая уж великая жертва. Под тяжестью вины разрастается горькая, незаслуженная свобода, топит, обращает в ничто страх перед Сайласом, да и не только перед ним. Перед всем на свете.  
Как будто Джек потерял самое важное, и больше не за что бояться.  
Не как будто.  
Точно.  
Он ложится на огромную, пустую кровать и закрывает глаза.

Завтра Джек найдет в ежедневной корреспонденции визитку: простой серый прямоугольник с аккуратной черной надписью: клуб «Крылья бабочки». А внизу от руки аккуратным почерком будет стоять завтрашняя же дата, и время: девять часов после полудня.  
Джек почувствует резкую боль в груди: будто что-то в нем сломается.  
Джек почувствует...  
...и станет легче.  
В «Крыльях» будет приглушен свет, но Джек мгновенно узнает человека, ждущего его за столиком в дальнем углу зала.  
Завтра Джек узнает, смогут ли они простить друг друга.


End file.
